Cuando mi Voz calle con mi muerte
by 3BiancaDiAngelo3
Summary: en momentos de tensión, la persona que amas esta a punto de morir ¿como la salvarías? o peor aun ¿tienes tiempo de salvarla? one-shot diminuto Naruhina, pasen y lean, primer fic. acepto criticas y lo que quieran


Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de masashi kishimoto

…

"_cuando mi voz calle con mi muerte, mi corazón te seguirá hablando_"

Rabindranath Tagore (1861-1941)

El cielo teñido de naranja se escondía entre las nubes grises de tormenta, el sol descendía por el oeste dándole paso a la noche, todo parecía tranquilo, mas sin en cambio no era así.

Las lágrimas se avecinaban y el dolor que se percibía era demasiado obvio, ¿de que eres capas para salvar a la persona que amas?, en realidad, ¿aun tienes tiempo de salvarla?, era obvio que no.

Sus pensamientos empezaban a adueñarse de el, no dejaba de pensar en perderla, ya era la 4ta vez que ella lo salvaba. ¿Por qué tenia que pasar?, ¿Por qué no puede ser mas precavido?

Naruto, el solo quería salvar a sus amigos, familiares y a las personas que ama, pero mira que ha pasado, solo le ha hecho daño a todos, sus padres habían muerto por el, no pudo salvar a Jiraiya y sobre todo no pudo salvar a Neji, ahora esta perdiendo a Hinata, la única voluntad de Neji. Todo estaba perdido.

_Flash back_

Ya acabada la 4ta guerra ninja, Madara ya vencido, todo había vuelto a la normalidad, las aldeas ya se habían reconstruido, y al parecer todos vivían en paz…hasta hace unos días, una asociación de criminales asesinos conocida como _consejo de asesinos- _La CA-habían atacado varias aldeas a las afueras de konoha asesinando a los lideres y adueñándose de las mismas. Después de la gran demostración del poder de Naruto todos creían que un montón de asesinos no podrían con el, y es cierto, pero Hinata es "diferente", era muy fuerte y su poder incremento al máximo pero su actitud tímida la limitaba a usar todo su poder. Después de dos meses la CA se propago tanto que solo quedaba una pequeña aldea, cerca de la aldea oculta de la niebla, Tsunade-sama mando a Naruto y a Hinata a acabar con esos asesinos, ya que Naruto ya poseía un gran poder pero Hinata poseía el byakugan.

Al llegar a la pequeña aldea, los aldeanos corrían de un lado a otro haciendo un tipo de barricadas, ya parecía que no confiaban entre ellos, Naruto y Hinata yacían parados en medio de la aldea observando como armaban las barricadas para protegerse de los asesinos, esperando pacientemente a que el líder de la aldea saliese de su cabaña a presentarse, mientras ellos pensaban en eso un grito ahogado inundo la aldea y al parecer venia de la cabaña del líder, Hinata salto hacia la puerta y al momento de abrirla uno de los asesinos la empujo hacia la izquierda de la cabaña y otro le apuñalo la espalda, al momento en que Naruto entro vio al líder en una silla atado con la cabeza vuelta hacia atrás, saco unos kunais de su bolsillo y mato a cada uno de los asesino, al momento de darse vuelta para salir, vio a Hinata tirada en el suelo que yacía con sangre alrededor de ella y estaba mas pálida de lo normal, rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos y salio casi huyendo de la aldea.

El trataba de mantener la herida lo mas comprimida posible, ya que, ella había perdido mucha sangre.

al llegar al hospital de Konoha se la arrebataron de los brazos y la llevaron a un quirófano de inmediato.

_Fin del flash back _

-Naruto… -hablo una enfermera -será mejor que pases, ella…n…o...Podemos salvarla- Naruto reacciono al instante y salio corriendo hacia el dormitorio donde ella se encontraba.

La escena lo horrorizo, ella estaba tan pálida como una hoja de papel a causa de la gran perdida de sangre, su respiración era casi tenue y parecía que ella temblara de frió, el se acerco y la tomo de las manos, ella abrió los ojos y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos.

-N...Naruto-kun…lo siento- ella cayo en llanto y el abrazo- Hinata no…yo lo siento, yo debí protegerte…- los dos cayeron en llanto – Naruto-kun, ¿voy a morir?- el la miro a los ojos, temía el decirle que si, pero ella debía saberlo.- s-si – Hinata trato de sentarse como puedo y dijo- dile a todos que lo siento, que me tuve que ir –. Naruto se acerco a sus labios y le dio un pequeño y calido beso a Hinata- Naruto-kun…yo…"_cuando mi voz calle con mi muerte, mi corazón te segura hablando_"- al momento de pronunciar esas ultimas palabras Hinata quedo totalmente inmóvil, estaba en paz- Hinata…te amo, con el corazón-. La soltó de las manos y salio corriendo de la habitación, no quería ver el cuerpo inerte de Hinata, ella era la única voluntad de Neji, y no pudo salvarla, pero el sabía que la próxima vez que se vieran será por el corazón.

Fin

Espero les haya gustado este pequeñísimo one-shot, dejen reviews plisss, acepto criticas, agradecimientos y lo que quieran.

Los veo luego, y por cierto ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen son propiedad de masashi kishimoto, otra cosa, la historia no va con base al manga ni al anime, aquí ya vencieron a madara y blablabla.

Los veo luego, si quieren manden inbox acepto ideas o lo que quieran.


End file.
